Talk:Ebonhand Aegis
Hand ...There is a HAND on that shield... :Hence the name, duh. "Fist" might be more accurate though.--Ninjatek 18:54, 24 August 2007 (CDT) :: So when you use block skills, does the hand pop out of the shield and start hitting the attacks away? lol--Cursed Condemner 07:42, 25 August 2007 (CDT) ::: That would be awesome--Darksyde Never Again 14:18, 28 August 2007 (CDT) Rarity? We dont know this a rare type of shield with the game being relatively new now do we? Miki123troll 14:01, 27 August 2007 (CDT) :Any guess on rarity is just item promotion atm. removed the note.--Diddy Bow 11:31, 27 August 2007 (CDT) :: had this drop in the snowman dungeon off a mob but was req 8 so got salvaged =(Palewook 09:44, 21 September 2007 (CDT) ::: I got a Gold req. 9 at Arachni's Haunt. [[User:Mr. Fahrenheit|'Mr. Fahrenheit']] 15:58, 29 September 2007 (UTC) ::: Had a Req 8 drop during "Against the Charr" in Grothmar Wardowns from a Charr Seeker. Not sure if it will drop in Grothmar Wardowns normally, so don't know if I should put on the Wiki as a drop location. Suggestions? -- Silvia 18:25, 23 March 2008 (EST) ::: Have been farming for one from the Snow Wurms in Ice Cliff Chasms; not a single one in over 35 or 40 tries (hard mode, solo). In contrast, have gotten at least 12-15 gold Dolyak Prod Staffs (yes, yes -- Staves) from either the wurms or chests. The Ebonhand dyes red very nicely, a deep red color (that I wish I could get on my Warrior armor, damn it!). Susan 01:09, 3 May 2008 (UTC) Imperial Fists That's the first thing that popped into my head. Warhammer 40k for those who don't know. Sirocco 15:53, 27 August 2007 (CDT) :...great a shield with a hand on it...now people are going to be walking around singing "Can't Touch This!" like people would when the skill with the same name came out...AWESOME!--Manbeast15 22:40, 29 August 2007 (CDT) I removed the note about this being inspired by undercover brother, because it is just a human fist. If u say it is sinpired by every random fist logo then it is also inspired by the Disturbed album cover (for example). Also the hand on the shield has spikes and looks nothing like the emblem. Here see for yourself :P http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fist Cultural Reference Looks like a the fist sign a certain "___ Power" movement used. Makes sense considering it's the EBONhand Aegis not the IVORYhand Aegis. Wink wink, nudge nudge, say no more. Rebirthofdragon 09:31, 11 September 2007 (CDT) :Looks like the Northern Soul fist as well. http://www.wellcoolstuff.com/Merchant2/graphics/00000001/henrypussy13.jpg Matt heys 21:22, 15 September 2007 (CDT) :Well yes, but it's also the EBON vanguard, and I don't see too many Elonians in their ranks :) Infinity 23:31, 15 September 2007 (CDT) ::When you dye it black it goes 100% black, and with how much it costs you can't go back. 99.242.129.186 04:17, 17 March 2008 (UTC) :You could've just said "Black Power". It's not something offensive or to be offended about at all. -- 09:55, 23 June 2008 (UTC) Well, to me it looks more like Undercover Brother's trademark...:P Which could go along with the above interpretation... Mor9rim 12:37, 3 January 2009 (UTC) Image I suggest using the same image as Destructive Shield. They use the same skin and that picture is much clearer.-- (Talk) ( ) 14:04, 23 September 2007 (CDT) :Hmm, thought the Destructive was a dyed Ebonhand tho so o.O but I think I could replace that image if necessary. Jennalee 19:48, 25 September 2007 (CDT) Oddities... On the front of the shield, you can see through the cracks in the skin of the hand to what's underneath. However, this is not possible through the back. This shield is also very hard to take a good screen of - it NEVER manages to look round or evenly rimmed with spikes >:/ Jennalee 00:08, 26 September 2007 (CDT)